1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved device for generating a mixture of reducing agent and air for use in an internal combustion engine exhaust gas treatment system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One device of the type with which this invention is concerned is known from the publication Dieselmotor-Management, Vieweg Verlag, 2nd Ed., 1998, page 31. This device is part of a system for posttreatment of exhaust gases of internal combustion engines, in particular self-igniting internal combustion engines. By the addition of a reducing agent to the exhaust gas, the effectiveness of a reduction catalytic converter for reducing nitrogen oxides in the exhaust gas can be improved. The device has a mixing chamber, into which reducing agent can be introduced through a reducing agent supply connection, controlled by a metering valve, and air can be introduced via an air supply connection. Such devices often have a complicated design, with many components, and with a large structural size. The metering valve is embodied as a separate component unit that is connected to the device. Once again this results in a large structural size and a large idle volume of the device, which is filled with the reducing agent.